pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Elif
Character Info Elif is the second player character to appear in the game and thus one of the more recognizable. She became the Healer, a rank she would hold until the end of Path to Power 1. Following that, she ceased being a player character upon her player becoming the moderator of the Event Archive at which point she became the author avatar of the GM, and the replacement for An'jhali during the PTP1.75 period. In Path to Power 2 she is now the sole GM. Physical Description PtP1 appearance Elif keeps her long lavender hair tied up in two tails at the back of her head and wears a white and blue tunic, white pants, and a jeweled forehead accessory. PtP2 appearance Elif's attire is similar to her Path to Power ensemble, although now she has a painted diamond on her forehead in lieu of her old headband and her hair is now dyed a darker shade of lavender. She has also added a small white pouch held on by strap that loops around her waist. Appearances Chapter 1, Day 1, Page 2, 6/8/07 LA panels four through eight. Chapter 1, Day 1, Page 3, 6/17/07 LA panel one: refers to An'jhali by her name for the first time in comic. Chapter 1, Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07 LA panel one: takes part in the swimsuit contest. Chapter 1, Day 68 to Day 70, 8/12/09, EA, Panels 9-11: Elif wins the non-warrior division of the second tir'ay tournament. Chapter 2, Holiday 2010, 12/22/10 EA panel one: Standing in the background watching the festivities. Advices Made by this Clan Member: Placeholder. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Elif was the youngest daughter in a long line of empaths, yet born without the ability. While this was not really a handicap, it meant she missed out on the mental connection and unity the rest of her sisters, her mother and aunts had, simply because they found it impossible to include the non-empath fully into their emotional lives. She grew up to be cheerful but somewhat emotionally distant towards others. The House she was born into had a long and proud tradition of providing healing and health care to those who could afford it. Because they viewed healing as their purpose in life, they would also provide basic services to those who could not afford it. From early on she was trained to follow in her mother's footsteps as a doctor, studying anatomy, learning about what few diseases existed among drow, caring for various injuries that were usually not considered important enough for the empaths to waste their precious energy on. She did not have the ability to easily diagnose the patients like her mother would, but she grew experienced in finding out what was wrong and where using more mundane methods. After a while Elif's mother also taught her about surgery, and it was during an operation they discovered Elif's natural affinity for the Blood element. She studied for years under a tutor to learn to control this element, with specific attention to how to employ it when performing surgery. Eventually, she became quite a good surgeon, working with her mother and her sisters at the family clinic, the source of their wealth and prestige. As time went by, her closest sister, Lian'lae, had found a mate and had several children by him, but Elif cared nothing for partners, focusing her efforts into her work. After barely escaping an attack on her way home from a house call, she hired a tutor to teach her to defend herself, a part of her education which had been neglected due to the extreme focus and dedication required to become a doctor. When the city fell into chaos she was out on a house call, and she came home too late to save anyone. She lost everyone but Lian in the attack, and the two spared only a moment to grab what they could before fleeing, ultimately joining the group of refugees lead by the youngest daughter of the Ilharess. Lian died in childbirth on the journey and Elif now takes care of little An'jhali jr, named in honor of the leader of the band of refugees. She has yet to deal with the loss of her family, and she keeps herself busy to avoid just that. She was, however, reunited with her older brother Laerei after the Exodus. Elif is lean, having lost a lot of weight during the long journey through the wilderness. She is slightly above average height for a female drow. She often has a cute, cheerful smile on her face, and her grey eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. Her hair is a natural light lavender shade, which has long been the trademark of her family's women, although it has faded a little with each generation and is nearly lost. Elif likes to keep it in two ponytails at the back of her head. She used to have two very long bangs in front, tied up with little metal bands, but the left one was cut in half in the chaos of their city's downfall, and hangs loose. Anjhi, as she likes to call her little niece, has nearly white hair, and the green eyes of her father, Shiir'fhayah. Elif carries the child with her at all times, either in her arms, or in a makeshift harness across her chest or back. Character Gallery Category:Player CharactersCategory:Former Ranked Category:GMs Category:NPCs Category:Healers Category:Player Characters Category:Ti'ray Champions